Miraculous OneShot Collection: Revealed Identities and Fluff
by Crystal Miraculous Nerd
Summary: This is basically a collection of oneshots about how these two finally reveal their identities, as well as FLUFF! Comment how you think they should reveal themselves, and I will write it! Also posted on Wattpad, if you read that! I try to post at least 1 new one a week!
1. Chapter 1: Lucky Charm

Lucky Charm 2.0

...

The Gamer (Max) has officially joined the giant robot fight. "You ready, Chat? We're gonna need some serious luck to beat this one. He's a pro." Shouted a Red-And-Black Spotted Heroine climbing into the battle bot.

"Don't worry, M'Lady! With both of our Lucky Charms, nothing can go wrong!" Chat called in a sing-song voice. Ladybug was about to ask the leather-clad boy what he meant, but the game began, forcing them to their seats.

...One Long Battle Later...

"See, M'lady? My lucky charm worked!" _'What could this dumb cat be talking about?!'_ Thought the irritated heroine. "Chat Noir, wha-" Before she could ask, her earrings began to beep. The crowd rushed in and surrounded them, with the hopes of seeing the girl beneath the mask.

"LET ME THROUGH!" Ladybug cried, but to no avail.

Chat said with a mischevious tone in his voice, "If you want to get out of here, we'll need another Lucky Charm!"

She groaned at the dumb _minou_ and deadpanned, "I can only make one, Kitty. And right now, it's the giant robot."

"Oh, not _that_ lucky charm, M'lady!" Chat reached into his pocket and pulled out an object that looked like a few random beads on a string. " _This_ lucky charm! My friend gave it to me! Be jelly, Bugaboo."

Ladybug paled as he glanced over at her, a satisfied smirk on his face. When she didn't laugh at the playful attitude, he knew something was wrong. "Huh..." She stuttered, before the world swam before her eyes, with the vision of Chat growing smaller and smaller.

...An unknown amout of time later...

Marinette opened her eyes, and almost fell back into the deep slumber if she didn't hear a voice she knew oh-so very well. ' _What am I doing here? What happened? Adrien? Chat? The akuma! I gotta go!'_ But before she could sit up, the blonde model walked over and sat down next to her. "Marinette? Are you okay?" He then commented sheepishly, "That was quite a fall, M'lady."

The memories cam flooding back. Chat. The fight. The beeping earrings. His lucky charm. The one he gave to Adrien. Adrien calling her 'M'lady'. It was too much. "C-chat?" She stuttered, unable to form words in front of his citizen self.

"Hey Bugaboo..." He looked to his side, where a happy Tikki floated out of his shirt pocket eating a cookie alongside a cat-looking kwami who was eating (SMELLY) cheese. She flung herself into his arms while a stunned Adrien sat there in shock. "I love you, kitty." She whispered into his ear. "Will you be my boyfriend?" The model now found it his turn to be unable to form words. "Y-yes." He finally spat out.

...The Next Day...

Marinette woke up early, quickly got ready, and ran all the way to school. She was very early, even before Adrien, and she plopped herself down in his seat, crawling under the desk. A few minutes later, he, Nino, and Alya walked into the room. "Marinette told me she had something to announce," She deadpanned, looking at Adrien with a glare. "Now listen closely, Agreste. If you two date and you break her heart, I will **break you**. Got it?" "Y-yes, Alya."

Marinette tried her best to stifle a giggle but it was all too much. The brave Chat Noir frightened by a innocent reporter(okay maybe not INNOCENT, but you get the idea...). All three immidiately turned their heads to the sound of laughter filling the empty classroom. Without any sign of anything, and Marinette quickly being quiet, they went to take their seats.

Marinette jumped up just before anyone could sit down, shrieking, "ADRIEN AND I ARE A COUPLE! Good announcement, huh?" Adrien began turning bright red as Alya blacked out and Nino's jaw hit the floor.

 _ **...**_ _ **A/N**_...

Hello everyone! Comment below to feed my author kwami, who wants to do nothing but expose LB and Chat Noir as many ways as possible! My author kwami, Livy, feeds off your reviews! #FEEDTHEAUTHORKWAMI

Can't wait until my next OneShot! Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2: Day Job

As Ladybug and Chat Noir finished up their evening patrols, her earrings beeped. "Bye, Chaton!" She called. But before she could go, he grabbed her wrist. "No." "No?" "I need a clue. What do you do during the day? I'm not letting go until you tell me."

Ladybug groaned as Chat gave her the 'Minou Eyes'. "I don't stand a chance, do I?" "Nope!" Sick of all of his games, she agreed. "I go to Collège Françoise Dupont, and I'm in Mrs. Bustier's class, if you must know." He let go of her arm, not from satisfaction of having information, but of shock.

The next day, Adrien ran into the school classroom, and grabbed Alya before class started, pulling her away from a puzzled Marinette. "It's you, isn't it? You're Ladybug!" He whispered excitedly. "WHAT THE HECK?!" Screeched Alya. "How could I be LADYBUG?! I film her battles, IDIOT!" With a quick hair flip, she walked away, leaving a confused model in her wake.

He ran up and interrupted her conversation with Marinette saying, "But yesterday you told me you were in this class!" Alya jerked around, squealing, "Ladybug, THE Ladybug, told you she was in this class, HERE, at Collège Françoise Dupont?!" "Uh..." Was the reply. Marinette froze up, looking the blonde in the eye, as red flushed her face, almost to form a mask-like frame around her eyes. "Minou?..." She whispered, afraid to speak any louder. "Bugaboo?!"

A/N: I don't think Alya figures it out until they start dating. Again, Livy's hungry! Feed the author kwami before I stop writing! Jk, I'd never do that...

Or would I?!

DUN DUN DUNNN! Cliffhanger!

Love ya!


	3. Chapter 3: The PianoMan

OneShot: The Pianoman

Adrien's piano teacher was still sick, and much to Adrien's dismay, Natalie refused to let him miss practice. So, the young pianist was led into the large, white living room. In one corner, there was a piano, the only color contrast against all of the plain white in the room. _I wish there was more color…_ The boy thought as he looked at the boring area. He quickly took his seat, and Natalie gave him clear instructions, or as clear as they could be for a non-musician.

"Write a song. I expect it to be done, and you to be able to play it before this lesson is over. I will be coming in to check on your progress." With that, she left. Plagg flew out and questioned, "Do you have cheese?" The model rolled his eyes and began. He decided to write the music based off of his love, Ladybug. _It has to be lightweight and happy, but clever, cunning, and sweet, all at the same time…_ He pondered what such a song might be, before he got to work.

One incredibly focused session later, Natalie returned. "Play, Adrien." She commanded, not expecting much. But instead, he let out a bellow of music, one of the most beautiful pieces she ever heard, almost bringing her to tears. She couldn't believe the extraordinary talent. Immediately, much to his dismay, Natalie called the school and arranged Adrien to perform before his class. "Your music needs to be shared." Adrien almost detected a hint of emotion in the assistant's voice when she stated that excuse. He was about to return to practicing, but a BOOM! Shook the building.

"PLAGG! Claws out!" He shouted, going through a quick transformation sequence. He dashed out the window and towards the akuma. This akuma, The PULP-verizer, worked in an orange juice factory until he got _canned,_ since he couldn't _concentrate_! (Chat's not the only one who can make puns!) His goal was to cover the entirety of Paris in a pulpy orange juice coating.

Ladybug was already on the scene as Chat Noir arrived. "Put these on." She commanded, handing him a pair of goggles. "If you get hit in the eyes, it stings to the point of blindness." Luckily for them, Marinette had been designing swimwear, but Chat didn't need to know that. He quickly put them on and they jumped into battle. Alya, of course, got hit while trying to record the action, yet still refused to take a sideline. They eventually captured the akuma, (without being able to affect their eyes, there was nothing he could really do), and cleansed the butterfly. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" She shouted. The burst of ladybugs quickly got rid of all traces of orange juice and the akumatized villain laid there, wondering what had happened. For once, only Ladybug had used her special powers, so Chat still had lots of time.

"M'Lady, I wrote a song inspired by you, and I would love to be able to play it. How about we go to Collège Françoise Dupont, you can recharge, and then I can play it for you?" Chat looked at Ladybug with pleading eyes.

"I never took you as much of a musician, Kitty." Chat's eyes widened in shock. "Well, then I must prove my skill, M'lady." They both took off towards the school. Ladybug fed her kwami in the storage closet and then met Chat in the orchestra room.

Chat was already behind the piano, the black gloves removed from his hands. "Ready, M'lady?" He purred. "Just play, Chaton."

He began slowly, the music soft and quiet, sweet and sophisticated, but it began to grow, becoming louder, with more variety in the notes. It would be loud, then soft, quick, then slow. Sometimes hopeful, but other times without. It was one of the best things she had ever heard. "Oh, Chat…" She whispered as he turned around, tears in her eyes. She ran to him and gave him a big hug. "It's beautiful." She spoke softly into his ear. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, M'lady." And with a quick bow, he left.

…..The next day…..

Marinette got ready for school, and even arrived early. She was beyond excited to hear Adrien's music! The previous evening, all students of Collège Françoise Dupont were informed that Adrien would be performing an original piece he wrote for his orchestra class. As soon as it was time for third period, everyone flooded the room. Adrien awkwardly took his seat at the piano. Everyone looked at him anxiously and dreamily. But then he saw his friends, pushed to a corner. None of them wanted to swamp him, they just wanted to hear him play. ' _Just play, Chaton.'_ Rang in his head. _Pretend you're playing for your friends._ He told himself. _Pretend you're playing for your friends. Especially Ladybug._

He began slowly, the music soft and quiet, sweet and sophisticated, but it began to grow, becoming louder, with more variety in the notes. To Marinette, it was very familiar. How it would be loud, then soft, quick, then slow. Sometimes hopeful, but other times without. It was one of the best things she had ever heard. But also identical to what Chat Noir had played the previous evening. She stared, all color draining from her face as he took a very Chat-like bow and went to take a place among his friends.

"Marinette? Are you okay?" He asked, the concern seeping through his voice. "Just fine, Kitty." He jumped at the nickname. For the rest of the day, Marinette couldn't seem to remember who she was talking to, Chat Noir, or Adrien Agreste. They seemed to blend into one person in her head. "It's okay, silly Kitty." She replied when he almost tripped her. She wasn't completely sure how she made it through the school day. Maybe it's because the school day was cut short by an akuma.

Marinette and Adrien ran into the same closet, both ready to transform, but then noticed the other. In the dark, Marinette let slip the fatal words. "Hey, Chat Noir." She then covered her mouth, knowing what she did.

"M-Marinette?! How'd you know?" He shrieked.

"I never took you as much of a musician, Kitty." She said with a smirk. In that moment, Adrien finally processed what was going on.

"Well, then I must prove my skill, M'lady." He replied playfully. "PLAGG! Claws out!"

"Tikki, spots on!"

From that moment on, all sides of the love square flirted, dated, and triumphed, until the defeat of Hawkmoth. They decided to finally show Paris who they were. Alya was ecstatic and demanded interviews, Chloe was happy 'Adriekins' was a hero, and beyond mad Marinette was her idol, and Nino was just happy they survived.

Also, Hawkmoth was Gabriel Agreste. He went to jail, and Adrien/Marinette brought Emily, Adrien's mother back, so all's well that ends well!

…..A/N…..

Hey Fam!

Might post a Christmas special tomorrow! Depends on whether or not you feed my author kwami! Livy eats reviews, and right now she's pretty hungry! JK! But seriously, review, give me ideas, and I will write them! Love ya!

Feliz festivas! Happy holidays and all that junk!


	4. Chapter 4: Christmas Cookiez

FaithandHope357, I will try to write yours as soon as possible. I'm going to Kansas for a week, and I will be without wifi for that time. But, I will post at least 3 in the week of my return! PROMISE!

To the story...

OneShot: Cookies!

It was December 20th, and school was almost out for Christmas. She had asked Chat Noir to meet Ladybug for a present, knowing that the holidays always made him upset. According to him, he never had any real presents or family to celebrate with. _Just like Adrien…_ She thought to herself. So, she made some Ladybug and Chat Noir style cookies. Delicious red and green spritz cookies, with a jam-filled Ladybug or sprinkle-filled pawprint on each. She spent several hours that morning working on them and planned to give them to Chat after school. She had made extras to share with friends, of course.

When she finally got into the classroom, Alya and Nino pounced on her, knowing she brought cookies. Adrien had no idea why they were so excited. _It's just the holidays._ He told himself. But when he finally examined (and ate) Marinette's cookies, he understood the hyper behavior. "Thfesre 'mashinjg Mari." Adrien complemented, spraying Marinette with cookie crumbs. "O-ofps. Mhy bfhad." After finally CHEWING, he continued. "Did you make these yourself?"

"Y-yup." Was the quiet reply.

"They're fabulous! You could go into baking!" Nino jabbed his blonde friend in the air and nodded at Marinette's sketchbook. The model made a hasty correction. " -if you already weren't a designer!" Nino and Alya nodded, satisfied. For the remainder of the day, Marinette could not focus. _Adrien_ _ **likes**_ _my baking! YAY!_ Which was what she repeated in her head, all day long.

By the time she had to go for patrol, she was slightly more controlled, but was still a wreck. "He LIKES my cookies, Tikki! HE LIKES THEM!" The annoyed kwami pointed at her clock, leaving the raven-haired girl in a hurry to transform.

…..On the Eiffel Tower…..

"Hey M'lady! You're later than usual. Is anything wrong?" Chat asked with a bow.

"Nope! Everything's perfect!" The red and black heroine sighed dreamily. They sat down along the edge of the platform as Chat's mind wandered. _What is this about? Another BOY? I must figure this out._

"Why are you so happy?" He questioned.

"My crush at school complimented my baking! I can't believe he likes it!" She smiled, realizing what this was doing to Chat. "I mean, he's **sooo** handsome and dreamy!" She continued, her movement a little overly dramatic for effect. "His beautiful blonde hair, his dreamy green eyes! He's a model too! Oh, how I love him! I think he might return the feeling too. I mean, who knows! We get married, have kids, grow old together! Soon, we might even…." She trailed off with a devious smirk in her eyes, hinting at what Chat hoped was not what he thought. "Y-you mean…" He stuttered, wanting confirmation on his theory. "Yup!" Ladybug confirmed with a cheshire grin, not unlike Chat's, on her face.

"THAT'S IT! TELL ME HIS NAME!" Chat demanded, standing up.

"Minou, you can't tell? He's none other than model, Adrien Agreste." The smile on Ladybug's face waiting for Chat to explode in anger quickly vanished, as Chat got a grin unlike that of his own.

"Ooh, so you want to…. This model?" Chat stated playfully.

"Yes….." The heroine trailed off, not sure what the cat was hinting at.

"Come on, I know he'd love to do it with you too!" He replied, enjoying the revenge. Ladybug's face paled, and she spoke, "H-how?"

"He's obsessed with you, in love with you! He couldn't say no if he tried! So why not? If you're so in love with him, prove it." His grin seemed to suffocate the girl, before she finally called it.

"Fine, Minou. You win. He doesn't return my affections." She sighed dejectedly.

"Oh, but he does…" He pulled her into a kiss, before she quickly pulled away. "You dumb cat! Here I am professing my love for someone else and you kiss me!"

"But I thought you wanted to kiss Adrien?" He smirked. "I do!" She yelled at the leatherclad boy.

"And you just did." He replied, feeling it was appropriate to reveal himself. "PLAGG! Claws in!" He shouted, letting his transformation go. Ladybug paled quickly.

"My Lady? What's wrong?" She shoved the bag of cookies into his hands and deadpanned, "I made them. Enjoy." Before jumping off. He opened the bag and discovered a bunch of Marinette's special cookies inside. He put two and two together, getting… An insane love square between them.

….The Next Day….

Marinette woke up to the sound of her mother's voice. She had overslept, but this time it was purposeful. She didn't want to face Chat, or Adrien, or whoever the heck he was. "Marinette! Someone's here to see you!" She called.

"Coming, Mom!" She replied, throwing on clothing. _It's probably Alya…_ She decided. When she walked down the stairs, she saw a blonde haired boy holding a bouquet of flowers. "Hey, M'lady."

"H-hi, Adrien…" The raven haired girl stuttered, while her parents admired fondly. "Did you bring me flowers? Ooh! Are those tulips?"

"Yep! And it's okay, I know where you can put those two lips." He said cheesily, pulling her into a kiss. While he was Adrien, she was powerless against him, standing there in shock. He immediately realized and took advantage of, deepening the kiss. Tom looked like he wanted to kill the blonde while Sabine held him back.

As he broke the kiss, he commented, "So, do you want to be my boyfriend, Bugaboo?" She couldn't do more than just stand there and nod, every ounce of her brain numb.

On patrol that night, she commented, "Being your girlfriend is the best present I could ask for. Feel free to stop by the bakery any time you want, Kitty."

"Free cookies?"

"Yes, Chaton."

"I think that's the best part about dating you!"

"EX-CA-USE Me?"

"Oops, was that out loud?"

And they laughed into the sunset. The end.

…...A/N….

I'm awful at spanish! I have an 88.3 and I'm so upset.

Thanks for reading!

I'm gonna use google translate from now on.

Love ya!

Oops, its on numerical listing.

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

THE END!


	5. Chapter 5: Caroling

Sorry about the glitch last chapter! I fixed that and uploaded this today. Keep reading!

OneShot: Caroling

Collège Françoise Dupont had decided to take the day off, go around, and sing carols for all of Paris. They even invited Ladybug and Chat Noir to join them….

"Well, are you?" Asked the floating red kwami. "I mean, is Ladybug?"

"No, Tikki. I want to have plenty of time to give Adrien his gift. Besides, you know I will chicken out more times than anyone can count. Alya will force me, and I'll never get time to sneak off and transform."

"Okay Marinette." The spotted creature replied.

At Adrien's, it was very different.

"Kid, it'll be very risky!" The cat kwami whined.

"They need Chat Noir! Besides, it will give me an excuse to interact with Ladybug, if she's there." The model sighed dreamily.

"If **she's** there…." Plagg mumbled.

…..At School….

"Okay everyone!" The teacher shouted. "Quiet down! Quiet down! As you all know, we are going caroling! And in a recent update, Chat Noir will join us during our carols! We are not sure about Ladybug, but hopefully she will show."

Whispered murmurs of 'I hope she'll come!' To 'why isn't she coming?!' To 'I'm LB's biggest fan! And the mayor's daughter! Why wouldn't she come?!' Could be heard. (No guesses as to who the last one is! XD) Marinette spotted Nino and Adrien talking and was about to head over to him and give him the gift, but Chloe shoved her out of the way. "OH, ADRIEKINS!" The blonde devil shrieked. "You are such a fabulous singer! I am too! Maybe we could sing a duet?" "Uh, that's really not necessary, Chole…" He stuttered. "Oh, nonesense!" She pouted, dragging the model off.

"If our school ever does the Grinch as a play, Chloe already has the lead." Alya said to Nino and Marinette, who snickered at the remark. About a third of the way through, Adrien was able to ditch Chloe and find Nino.

"Now's your chance, girl! Give him your gift!" Alya whispered, shoving Marinette towards the model. She was about to tap him on the shoulder when he ducked further into the crowd of students. "You're not getting away that easily!" Marinette decided. She chased him through the crowd, around a couple streets, and into an alleyway. 'What could he be up to?' She questioned, ducking behind a dumpster. "PLAGG!" The model shouted. "Claws out!" She peered out from around the dumpster as a blinding flash of light went off. Standing in the place of the model was… Chat Noir?! She gasped loudly, causing the leather clad boy to turn. He covered her mouth quickly and yanked her behind the dumpster. "You can't tell anyone, especially Ladybug! She'd kill me for being this careless! Besides, if anyone finds out our identities, Hawkmoth could kill us!" Marinette was about to speak before Chat cut her off again. "I need to go for the caroling, but you should get back too." With that he jumped off, leaving an irritated Marinette behind.

"Stupid Chaton…." She muttered angrily, before transforming and going after him.

"OHMIGOD! It's Ladybug!" Shrieked a familiar reporter.

"Glad you could join me, M'Lady." The leather clad boy spoke. "You ready to sing?"

"After I talk to you, Chaton. You're in big trouble, Kitty." The cat hero looked astonished, wondering if she might have talked to Marinette.

Ladybug led him to the same alley she caught him in earlier, which didn't settle his nerves. "I saw you, and now I must return the favor." She smirked as Chat's eyes widened. "Tikki! Spots off!" When the transformation was complete, a sassy looking Marinette stood before him. He was so shocked, all he could do was stare.

"A-are you okay? Knowing that it's me, I mean…" She awkwardly looked down at her shoes as Chat denied, "NO! Of course not! Actually, there isn't anyone I'd rather it be than you." And then they kissed. The end!

….…...A/N….…

Hey everyone! Thanks for your reviews, support, and suggestions! I couldn't have done this without you! Just a heads up: At the end of winter break, I will only be updating twice a week, max! I have an INSANE life:

8 hours of school each day.

2-4 hours of homework daily.

15 hours of dance a week.

7 hours of sleep a night.

You do the math. My life is crazy AF.

But I promise not to abandon my story!

 ***cough cough* oneshot, not story. *cough cough***

Yes, thank you Livy. Again, Livy is my kwami.

 **No prob, Bob.**

It's lapis.

 **Bahahhahahaha! Steven universe references!**

Me encantar Steven Universe. Was that right?

 **…. no comment.**


	6. Chapter 6: Pool Party

Hey everyone! I wrote this on the flight, and now I'm at StarBucks! Just got a chance to check my email.

OneShot: Pool Party!

(Oh, come on! It's December. We need thoughts of summer!)

Marinette couldn't wait to get to school! It was their end-of year pool party. Marinette gave in and wore the matching ladybug two-piece swimsuit. It consisted of a bikini and shorts which were absolutely stunning on both girls. When they arrived at the pool, Nino and Adrien's jaws dropped. Alya quickly grabbed Nino and hurried away, leaving Marinette and Adrien to gawk at each other. He made quick note of her skinniness, tan, figure, and the scars scattered along her chest, arms and legs. 'What could they be from?' He wondered. "Oh, the scars? From-uh... walking into things!" She quickly stated, as Adrien realized that his "thought" was out loud. Marinette's lie was more than believable, considering she tripped on just about everything. She glanced at Adrien and noticed that he was wearing a black swimsuit with green paw prints. Also, underneath the foundation on his chest, she could see the faint outlines of scars. 'His father probably beats him if he doesn't behave.' She chuckled at the thought, knowing it would be better if that was what he was doing for Adrien. Before they could stand there any more, Alya splashed them, snapping them both out of the trance. Marinette was quickly tossed a pair of goggles from her best friend. They looked like Alya took black goggles and glued them to a Ladybug mask. 'I can't wear these! I'll be exposed!' She thought to herself. Luckily for the black haired girl, an akuma attacked. She quickly rushed inside the building and transformed. She noticed Chat was already outside. "Quick today aren't we, Kitty?" She said with a smirk. The akuma, Chloe, was upset because Alya banned her from the pool party, and Adrien chose Alya's over the one Chloe decided to throw. Considering it was Chloe, it was a relatively easy akuma to defeat. "Bye, Chaton." She called out. "Wait!" He cried. "Stay. Let's go to this pool party! I know the reporter, and she would love it if we made an appearance!"

Ladybug groaned and gave in, knowing it would make Alya overjoyed. "Tikki! Change this into a swimsuit please!" She commanded politely. Chat did the same, and they were in their original pool outfits, but the mask turned into goggles, and Chat's ears remained. "Wow, M'Lady. You're beautiful..." He trailed off.

Alya ran around the corner and spotted the duo. "Marinette! What are you doing with Chat Noir? Did he rescue you? Anyone ever tell you how much you look like Ladybug?" Turning back to Chat Noir, she asked, "Can I get a scoop? Where is Ladybug?" Marinette paled as Chat went into shock. Unlike what she expected, he laughed. And laughed. "A-ah-lyah, ca-n I-h have a moh-mhen-ht?!" He asked in between giggles. "Uhh... okay..." She called, running off. Chat then let out his transformation, leaving a very happy Adrien Agreste in his place. Marinette then understood everything. And they laughed together, got married, as nd eventually had a kid named Catbug! (If you've seen Bravest Warriors, you get the reference! IZ FRICKIN ADORABLE!) Thanks for all the support! So happy to have such loyal people! Also, sorry about the glitch!


	7. Chapter 7: CatchPhrases P1

OneShot: CatchPhrases

In class, Alya was busy working on a digital sketch pad. Any time someone wanted to see, she would jerk it away, much to everyone's dislike, fueling the curiosity. She wouldn't even tell Marinette!

"Alya!" The bluenette whined. "Lemme see!"

"Later… Later…" The reporter mumbled, not focusing more than 5% on anything but her work.

Finally, as everyone was heading to lunch, Alya held her three friends back. "You ready…." She started. "To see this app I made?"

"That's it? An app?" Nino asked.

"No no no, it puts Ladybug's mask on whoever's picture I take! That way I can figure out who it is!"

"Wow Alya! That app is SPOT ON!" The model joked.

"HA!" Marinette laughed. "That's a good one! Ladybug puns! I mean. Spot on! It's grea-"

A quick look of fear washed across her face as she ran out the door and into the bathroom at lightspeed. After just barely ducking into a stall, a blinding flash of light went off and BOOM! Ladybug.

"Tikki! Spots off!" She whispered.

Another flash of light and she was back. She then hurried into the classroom as her friends looked, puzzled.

"It's -er…" She stuttered, looking for a quick, unquestionable excuse. "I was feeling a little sick!" The bluenette spat out.

"You good?" Alya asked.

"Yeah, false alarm." Was the reply.

"Are you sure, Marinette?" Nino questioned. "I know Adrien's jokes always make me sick to my stomach!"

For that, he received a playful punch in the arm from the blonde.

* * *

On patrol that night, Ladybug and Chat Noir quickly made their rounds and then met up on top of the Effeil tower.

"How has your day been, Chat?" She asked.

"Very upsetting. A girl ran off during a conversation during lunch when I made a joke and when she got back, she said she felt sick." He trailed off.

Ladybug thought this was hilarious of course. "Chat noir, your jokes make everyone sick!"

"Of course not!" He replied indignantly.

"Well Kitty, I had a similar situation at school today. My friend made an app, my crush made a joke, and my stuttering reply had my transformation phrase in it. I ran off, and when I got back, I blamed it on that."

"M'lady, would your transformation phrase happen to be "Spot on"?" Chat questioned.

"Yeah, why?"

"And you said your crush made this joke, which you replied to, stuttering your phrase?"

"Chat, just answer my question! WHY."

"Oh, no reason… Marinette." The leather clad boy smirked as she fell off the tower, too numb to reach for her yoyo. Chat immediately grabbed her and pulled her back up.

"Let's start over." He said calmly as she nodded. "Hi Marinette, my name's Adrien Agreste. Will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

 **A/N:**

Major fan girl screaming going on in my head. Also, my apologies. I'm having trouble with chapter 5 and I might have to rewrite the damn thing. NOT HAPPY.

But enjoy chapter 7! I might do a part 2 full of fluff…

PS, FaithandHope357 this is the grammatical thing(I looked through my notes):

Encantar:

Yo: encanto [ends with o]

Tu: encantas [ends with as]

El/Ella/Usted: Encanta [ends with a]

Nosotros: Encantamos [ends with amos]

Ellos/Ellas/Ustedes: Encantaman [ends with an]

 **Finally! Man, you're a dumb human.**

…...Gee. Thanks. So supportive. (TOTALLY NOT SARCASM)

 **You know, for someone who's mastered sarcasm, you really can't tell when I'M being sarcastic.**

Aw! So you think I'm not dumb?

… **.you still don't get it.**

…I hate you.


	8. Chapter 8: Catchphrases P2

OneShot: CatchPhrases P.2

Hey everyone! Thanks hinahyuga67 for the review. It genuinely made my day. I figured out 90% before I decided to be lazy. In other news, I'm making my kwami write overtime so you can keep reading.

 **If I haven't mentioned, I hate you all.**

No she doesn't.

 **Liar.**

OOKAYY, onto the story!

* * *

"M'lady? Are you alright?" Asked Chat Noir.

"N-no. Y-you can't be him!" Said Ladybug, desperately trying to recall any moment when the two were together. "I was with him when Volpina attacked!"

"Remember how I 'got lost'?" He admitted.

"B-but still!" She denied. "You're just some pun-loving, cheating, flirty cat! You can't be Adrien! He's too perfect!"

"Oh… I'm just some cheating cat, huh? Well, I guess you don't need someone like that as your partner."

"Chat, listen, that's not what-"

"NO! You listen, Ladybug! Ever remember how "Adrien" has had a crush on a mystery girl who no one knows?! That's you! I was falling for Marinette too, but I pushed her away because I felt like I was cheating on Ladybug! I've ALWAYS been loyal! How dare you think otherwise?!" With that he jumped off, leaving Ladybug still sitting in shock on top of the tower.

"He likes me, Tikki… All of me…" She muttered, still processing. "But I pushed him away! All because I was in denial that I might love him, all of him!"

She sat there and wept, not noticing Alya approach from behind.

"Ladybug?" The reporter asked. "Are you alright?"

"Get out, Alya…" She muttered.

"No. My camera is turned off. I'm here so you have a shoulder to cry on. You do so much for us, Ladybug. Let me return the favor." Alya held her breath, waiting for the reaction hopefully. After a moment, the heroine indicated the spot, where Chat Noir was just sitting, for the reporter to take.

"I'm here, it's okay." Alya said, hugging the girl. "Now, can you tell me what happened?"

"Where do I start…." With that, she explained what happened, leaving out what Alya could use to find their identities.

"Wow…" The reporter whispered. "You're really gutsy, Ladybug. Actually, your civilian self reminds me a lot of my friend, Marinette. But she's too clumsy to be a superhero. She's always late too." Alya snorted at an idea. "She could be a superhero, but she'd be so late, the akuma would have already won!"

Both girls laughed at the thought as Ladybug's earrings beeped. "I should go…" Alya said, getting up.

"No."

"What?!" The reporter exclaimed excitedly.

"I need you to see. I owe you that much."

"No, no, you don't have to, it means way too much. I haven't earned it, and besides, I don't really want to know…" The girl lied, ranting.

"I know that's a lie, Alya. Now keep your camera off and I'll show you. TIKKI! Spots off!" After a blinding flash of light, the two teenagers stood at the top of the tower, one sheepish and the other in shock.

"No. Freaking. WAY!" Alya exclaimed, throwing her arms around the girl. "Wait, so that means Chat Noir is…"

"Yep."

"Oh crap. Girl, you're screwed."

* * *

A/N

Okay, I promised this would be a two part one shot only, but I'm making it three and three ONLY! I'm sorry, but this is way too good!

Feel free to complain about excess writing.

Oh shut up.


	9. Chapter 9: CatchPhrases: The Finale

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the support! I can't believe I'm at 20 favorites and 16 follows, not including the reviews! I'm so happy! So, I'm releasing this one a day earlier than planned to say thank you, as well as making it VERY long compared to the first two in this three-shot. I spent a while coming up with puns, which my Kwami had to listen to! Muehehehehe...

 **Don't encourage her.**

Anyone know how to make a Kwami shut it?

* * *

OneShot: Catchphrases P.3

Hey all my lovely readers! I'm sorry about chapter 5! I've finally fixed it, so you can FINALLY read the dumb thing.

"Marinette, it's getting dark. We should go." The reported suggested to her friend.

"You're right, Alya. We should get going..." She smirked playfully. "You ever jumped across rooftops before?"

"Marinette, what are you-"

"TIKKI! Spots on!"

And with that, she grabbed Alya and jumped off the tower mid-transformation.

"MARINETTE! WE'RE GONNA CRASH!" Alya screeched.

"No we're not." The heroine stated plainly, throwing the yoyo towards a rooftop, catching them within inches of the ground and pulling them away.

"Next time, I'll walk. You're a scarier drop tower than the one at DisneyLand Paris!"

"When you don't think you're going to die, you actually enjoy it." Ladybug commented, swinging from rooftop to rooftop, with Alya thrown over her shoulder like a sack of reporter potatoes. _Maybe I'll take Alya on a tour of Paris…_ She thought. So the duo spent the night swinging around Paris, enjoying themselves, trying to take the bluenette's mind off of the model.

Meanwhile at Adrien's…..

"How could Marinette be so cruel? I thought she liked me, maybe ALL of me… I guess she just fell for the smile, like all the others. Adrien is my mask, where Chat Noir is ME. I guess she just doesn't really love me." The model ranted.

"I-fs nof daff kifd." Plagg muttered between bites of camembert.

"Plagg! Chew!" The blonde scolded.

"Fife… *GULP* I was savoring that." Plagg received a well-deserved eyeroll. "I think she was falling for all of you, too, but she couldn't come to terms that she liked both sides."

{A/N: I feel like Adrien and Plagg and Tikki are going to be super deep. Sorry, but I'm working on speeding up the story.}

"I mean, do you really think that she hates you, kid? She has stood up for you as both Adrien and Chat. She clearly has some sort of affection towards you, be it friendly or having a crush. Would she do that for Chloe? Speaking of, how much did she stand up to Chloe? What do you think now?"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO THINK, PLAGG!" He roared, causing the kwami to go flying under his pillow. "I mean, I love her… But do I really? And does she truly love me back?!"

And this was how the night went for the model and his kwami.

When Marinette and Alya finally arrived at the reporter's house, the shy girl asked for help.

"Alya, what can I do to show Adrien I really care?"

"Hmm… Well, what do both sides of him like?"

"Puns! Flirting! Wait, no, flirting is Chat Noir…"

"Well, what if you flirted with him? Stepped outside of your comfort zone, you know? That will show him you've changed! That you like that side of him! Oh, and make sure to flirt with Chat Noir, not just Adrien!"

"I dunno, Alya… I'm bad with puns…"

"Then spend the night! We'll make a list, you memorise it, and then say them during the day!"

"Okay, just let me call home…"

The next school day, Adrien was very grumpy, especially to Marinette.

"I'm sorry I wasn't the best in your past. Can I make it up in the future?"

"Yes you can. In the future, you go your way and I'll go mine."

So, this is how their day went. Marinette making all sorts of puns and Adrien turning them down as fast as possible.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put you next to Me."

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put you before GLY."

"Do you think it was fate that brought us together?"

"No, it was Chat's bad luck. You know what, Marinette? It's better to let someone think you're bad at pickup lines than to open your mouth and prove it."

{A/N: Almost all of these puns are my own! I hope you find them funny!}

"The black cat stuff explains one thing… Your bad luck with thinking up retorts."

"MARINETTE!" Alya whispered frantically. "Don't insult him!"

In science, Marinette decided to continue.

"Are you made of beryllium, gold, and titanium? You must be because you are BeAuTi-ful."

"If I wanted to hear something funny from an a** hole, I'd fart."

"Wow. You're sweeter than 3.14. Speaking of, you're like a candy bar. Sugar sweet!"

"If we're candy bars, then you're nuts."

"I'm pretty sure I'm a girl."

"..."

"Why can't you accept my apology? If you want to know what's good about me, I'll tell you. I'm multi talented. I can talk and irritate you at the same time!"

She finally got a laugh out of Adrien, who quickly stiffened, realizing his mistake.

"You hardened back up pretty fast. Did you look at my body?"

He gawked at her, never realizing how confident and, well, inappropriate she could be.

"Please, Chaton. I really do care about you. All of you. If Internet Explorer is brave enough to ask to be your default browser, then I'm brave enough to ask you out. Adrien Agreste, Kitty, partner, friend, or hopefully even more…" She got down on one knee and took his hand, much like he did with Ladybug's. "Will you be my boyfriend?" Marinette asked, planting a quick kiss on his hand.

"Yes! I love you, Marinette!"

"NO!" You know who shrieked. "You can't be in love with that… TRASH!"

"If I'm trash, then what are you, white girl? 'Cause clearly, I'm not."

"Oh, and Marinette?" The model added, ignoring Chloe.

"Tie your shoes, I don't want you falling for anyone else!"

Alya couldn't stand it, and apparently neither could Nino. They were rolling on the ground, laughing.

"I'm glad you two are finally a couple and all-" The DJ stated as he and Alya walked over. "But there's one thing I just don't understand. Why do you keep referring to Adrien as 'Kitty' and 'Chaton' and stuff? I mean, he's not even that much of a cat person, much less a cat himself!

At this point, Marinette and Adrien were joining Alya in the laughing as the confused friend kept questioning the three.

* * *

 **...A/N...**

I also wanted to let you know that I might add this on Wattpad, too! In other news, I might also start one of "Watching Miraculous" where our characters are watching the oh so beloved show that we are addicted to.

 **You're going to make me, aren't you?**

I know you secretly love it.

 ***mutters*still stupid**

We're in a doccument! Muttering does nothing!

 ***coughcough*yes it does*coughcough***

I give up!

 **On writing? YAY!**

...

Love all of you! And to be clear, _Livy_ , I'm talking to the readers, not you.

 **I'm okay with that.**


	10. Chapter 10: Rejection

Hey everyone! I've decided to release this a week early! I will release a new chapter at least once each week, on Friday. If I get 25 follows and 25 favorites on this book, I'll release an extra chapter! Also my "Watching Miraculous" first episode will be up by tomorrow! Here you go!

* * *

"Marinette! If you're going to ask him, just do it!" The reporter nudged.

"A-alya, I think I'm feeling sick! I should go home before anyone catches it!" The bluenette explained.

"Girl, the only sickness you have is the love bug. If only this counted as an emergency... Then we could get Ladybug to teach you to be confident and get your butt over there!"

"Hehe... yeah..."

Adrien and Nino walked over to them, Nino and Alya having previously schemed for this.

"Hey girls! Alya, can I get some help? I need someone to check out my latest music." The DJ asked.

"Sure!" Was the reply. "Just do it, girl!" She whispered to her friend walking by.

"H-hey Adrien... I-i need to ask y-you so-something..." Marinette stuttered.

"Sure! Go ahead!" The model replied, smiling.

"Willyougooutwithme?" She mumbled.

"What?"

"You... date... out... me?" She managed to repeat, mentally facepalming herself.

"Oh..." The smile faltered on his face as he spoke. "I'm sorry Marinette, but I'm in love with someone else. Please don't take it the wrong way! I'd love to stay friends!" He quickly stated, his efforts to cheer her up failing desperately.

"Iiits okay! It's okay! I'm just going to go..."

Tears welling up in her eyes, she ran off. Alya and Nino were listening via a bug the DJ planted on his friend earlier. "I've got to get to Mari! I don't want an akuma." Alya explained, rushing off.

Nino walked over to his friend, draping his arm around Adrien's shoulder. "Why did you reject her, dude?"

Adrien jumped, clearly startled by his friend's knowledge. "How did you know?"

"Dude, it's obvious that she liked you. That and Alya told me her plans. Do you remember how your 'dad' gave you that scarf, instead of the pens one year?"

"Yeah. It was so nice!"

Nino took a sharp intake, knowing what he was about to say might crush his friend. "That was Marinette. She forgot to put her name on it, and when she saw how happy it made you that your dad got it for you, she pretended that was what really happened."

"Oh... But, Nino, I'm still in love with someone else..."

"Do they love you back, like Marinette?" Those were the DJs final words before he went to find his girlfriend, leaving Adrien in deep thought.

* * *

Later that night on patrol, Adrien had finally decided to do it. He wanted to know if his Lady would finally be his.

"M'Lady?"

"Yes, Chaton?" She stated briskly.

"Are you okay?"

She sighed, sitting down on the tower. "No... I finally got the courage to ask my crush out, and he rejected me!"

"Well, I hope you won't reject me."

"Kitty, what are you talking abo-"

"Ladybug whatever-your-last-name-is-cause-you-won't-tell-me, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Chat Noir... I... Can't. I'm sorry, but I'm still in love with him." The leather clad boy backed away slowly, standing up.

"Oh..."

"Kitty! I still want to be partners, and I like you! Just as a friend..."

"Now I know how she felt..." He mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. I need some time to think. Do you mind?" He said quietly, a hoarse whisper in his voice.

"Of course, Chaton."

And with that, she was gone.

"Poor Marinette... And she didn't even get akumatized! How strong do you have to be to get rejected and not akumatized?"

In his head, Plagg's voice rang out. 'Actually kid, miraculous wielders don't get akumatized.'

"But Marinette couldn't hold a miraculous! She's clumsy, too clumsy to be Ladybug. And she's way too nice to be Hawkmoth. Although, if she was Ladybug, that would be pretty ironic..."

With that, he decided on where he was going. He wasn't even remotely aware, he was lost in thought. But his feet carried him where he needed to go.

* * *

"I can't believe I hurt Chat that badly, Tikki! I mean, I didn't realize he was serious! But I love Adrien!" Tikki quickly flew into Marinette's purse and whispered, "Turn around!"

When she turned around, she saw Chat Noir land on her balcony. "Hey Chat Noir." She stated blandly, opening the door for him. "Why are you here? Need me to help with another akuma? Or maybe teach you how to fight one without sacrificing yourself for Ladybug?" She mumbled the last sentence, but his cat hearing heard every word. "Me-ouch, princess! I only do my job."

"Well, maybe Ladybug doesn't like when you do your job that way." Shy Marinette had taken a backseat, as Angry Ladybug took the wheel. "Maybe, she doesn't like the fact that you DIE for her! Maybe it makes her feel guilty! Maybe it makes her feel guilty because she does have feelings for you, but it makes her feel like she's cheating on her crush!"

Chat Noir was taken aback by this new, angry Marinette, something she had never been to Adrien. "Calm down, Princess. I was just checking in. And how do you know so much about Ladybug, perchance?"

"I-er," Shy Marinette was back again. All confidence was gone. "We're really good friends. She CHATS with me after PETrol almost every night." 'Oh god, did I just make two puns in one sentence?' She thought, mentally facepalming herself.

"Were those puns, Purrincess? Besides the point. What else has Ladybug told you about me? Who does she like? What has she told you? OH! Do you know who she is?"

"Yep..." She mumbled under her breath, forgetting about Chat's hearing until it was too late.

"You KNOW? You know who Ladybug is?! And you haven't told anyone?!" For that he received a slap to the face.

"NO! Why would I tell anyone, you dumb cat!"

"So, I'm guessing you won't tell me?"

"Nope!"

"Well, what else has she told you? Do you know why she keeps rejecting me?"

"She likes you, Chat, but she doesn't know how to tell you. You do seem like a player. How many girls does your civilian form flirt with? Besides, her crush rejected her, and she's not sure whether to move on to you, or to keep hoping her crush would come around. And if she did, would you eventually reject her when you find out who she is?"

"I would never do something like that! I care for M'Lady incredibly! I don't even flirt with people in my civilian identity! Why won't she believe me? Marinette, how else can I prove I love her? I'd die for her, and I have! But I wouldn't take back any one of those hits for M'Lady." He whimpered, tears starting to run from his eyes.

"Oh, Chat... I never knew you cared so much! I'm so sorry..." She gave him a big hug, tears filling her eyes at her own actions.

He looked down at her and had a revelation. 'She got rejected just like me, but here she is, comforting me, a superhero, crying over me, feeling sorrow for me. But I made her feel like I do now. She is strong and amazing. What type of friend am I?'

"Do you like Adrien Agreste that much?" He said, indicating the posters, trying to get the attention off of him-er, that him.

"Yeah."

"Why? He's just some model, a pretty face, a pawn of his father. What do you see in that guy? You deserve someone better."

"Now listen, Chat and you listen well! He's sweet, kind, funny, and he's strong, even though he's been through a lot. Just because you got your heart broken doesn't mean I'll let you talk badly about my... friend, I think." With that, she sighed, letting Chat see the desperation and brokenness in her eyes.

"Wow... Here I am, talking about my crush and bombarding you with questions, even though you got rejected too. I-I'm sorry, Marinette. If I could show you who I am, I would beg forgiveness, and I would never let you go. I don't care about Ladybug anymore. I'm moving on to you."

"Chat... Beg for... forgiveness... Does that mean...?"

"Oh crap! Did I say that out loud?!"

"Nononono...Adrien?!"

"SurPURRise?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Kitten! I love you! All of you! I'm sorry for rejecting you! I'll never do it again! I love you, Chaton!Now it's my turn. You really want to know who Ladybug is?"

"Of course, but what do you mean, reject m-"

"Tikki, spots on..." She whispered through tears.

A blinding flash of light filled the room.

"Hey, Chaton. Will you be my boyfriend?" She laughed through tears, as he picked her up in a warm, loving hug, tears running down both their faces as they laughed at their own stupidity.

"I'm so sorry, M'Lady! I can't believe I rejected you!"

"The feeling is mutual, Adrien."

When they finally finished hugging, Marinette walked over to her open door and called out, "Race you to the Eiffel tower!"

"No fair, M'Lady!" He shouted, chasing after her. Unfortunately for both of them, Alya followed Chat Noir and had been hanging out by Marinette's door, listening to their moment.

* * *

At school the next day, Alya grabbed Marinette and pulled her into the girl's bathroom.

"Marinette! I found out a huge secret! You know who Ladybug is! I was chasing Chat Noir and saw he went to your place! I heard him shout that you know who Ladybug is! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Well, see, I can't betray Ladybug's trust, because she trusts me not to tell anyone-"

"You mean you trust yourself not to tell anyone?"

"Yeah, exac-" She froze, staring at the reporter next to her.

"You heard the entire thing, didn't you?"

"Yup! Are you dating Adrien now? OOH! Are Ladybug and Chat Noir dating now? You owe me interviews!"

Alya was ranting ("How could you not tell me?!" And "Are you two a thing?!") the entire way back to class.

They took their seats and Marinette passed a note to Adrien, explaining what happened, and asking if he wanted to tell Nino. They did, and Alya came too, wanting to see them transform. Then Alya got the Fox miraculous, Chloe got the Bee miraculous, Sabrina got the Peacock miraculous, Nino got the Turtle miraculous, and Nathanael eventually got the Butterfly miraculous, after they defeated Hawkmoth.

A/N

I feel like these people should get these miraculouses! I mean, Alya and Chloe have already been told to get these, and I think the rest are a given. Has anyone seriously looked at Sabrina's color choices in outfits? It's like a friggin peacock!


	11. Chapter 11: Sabrina is Ladybug!

They had just defeated another akuma. Ladybug and Chat Noir. Chat's ring beeped, and he left, leaving Ladybug to deal with the reporters.

"Make way! Move! My daddy will have you fired!" A familiar blonde shrieked. "LADYBUG! Hi! It's me! Chloe Bourgeois! Your Number 1 fan! Hi!"

"Hello, Chloe. Would you like an autograph?" The heroine tried to be cheerful, but no one noticed her attempt failing badly.

"I was hoping for something more than a plain autograph. Since I'm both the Mayor's daughter AND your number one fan, I want to know who you are, ya know, under the mask. Pretty please?"

"No!" As Ladybug shouted indignantly, her earrings beeped loudly. She was on her last dot, having not noticed the noise previously.

"I've gotta go."

"NO! Not until I know who you are!" Chloe immediately reached around Ladybug's torso, clutching her tightly.

"Chloe, wha-"

"I'm not letting go until you detransform!" The fangirl whined.

"You really want to know who I am under the mask?" The red and black girl had an idea, a very clever one at that. "My name is Sabrina. My hair changes whenever I transform. How are you? Wasn't class boring today? When do you want your homework?" To tell the truth, Marinette's vocal impression of Sabrina was very good. Chloe let go out of shock that her best friend was a super hero. "See ya!" She smirked, taking off.

The next day at school, everyone was in complete pandemonium, including Sabrina. It seemed as though, rather than deny it, she embraced it.

"Yeah, the other day Chat Noir and I were jumping across Paris rooftops on patrol, and he kept flirting with me! I turned him down though, I'm not ready for a relationship. Noirsy is really cute though. Noirsy? It's my little nickname for him! He calls me his little bookbug!"

The only one who didn't keep fawning over Sabrina and asking questions was Adrien.

"Marinette! Why aren't you talking to 'Ladybug' over there?" He asked, walking over to her.

"Oh! I-I just don't really think that she needs anymore pressure..."

"Yeah, being a superhero must be tough." He decided. "I mean, you jump on rooftops! Have superpowers! And even have miraculouses, like earri-" He stopped, as though he realized something important. He walked over to Sabrina and pushed her hair back, revealing unpierced ears.

"She's not Ladybug! Ladybug has earrings!" Alya shouted angrily.

"YES I AM!" She screamed.

"Oh really?! Then transform!" Mme. Bustier added.

"Oh. Okay... Ladybug powers activate!" She shouted. Nothing. An angry murmur went through the crowd.

"Let me explain! It only happens in emergencies!"

Adrien looked red, and not from embarrassment like Sabrina. From anger. He ran out of the classroom with his hands in his pockets. The only one who noticed this was Marinette, who chased after him, down several hallways, and finally into the art room.

"Plagg! I didn't know Ladybug's powers only activated in emergencies!" He whined.

"They don't. How do you think she goes on patrol with 'Chat Noir' every night?"

'Who is Adrien talking to?' She wondered. "A-adrien?"

"GAH! Oh, hi Marinette! Why are you here?" The model smiled casually.

"Hey, uhm, I was wondering uh... why you were so angry... Also, what were you, talking to, exactly?" She mumbled awkwardly.

"That's just my friend Plagg. He knows a lot about Miraculouses and, well, I'm kinda obsessed with Ladybug. I wanted to make sure that Sabrina is the real deal. But, between you and me," He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I think she's a fake. I mean, I don't think that the hair and face change much when transforming. Ladybug has blue eyes. Besides, Ladybug was there when she got akumatized. Ladybug has blue eyes, and jet black hair. She doesn't have Ladybug's miraculous, the earrings..." He trailed off, looking directly at Marinette's ears which were currently a bright pink. She rushed to cover them with her hands.

"Oh, my earrings?! They are- uh, designed to look similar to Ladybug's!"

"Okay then... We should probably get back to class and listen to 'Ladybug'." He led Marinette out of the classroom, right as screams filled the air, signaling another akuma. "I AM LADYBUG'S BIGGEST FAN. HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME, SABRINA?!" It was clearly Chloe. Everyone surrounded Sabrina anxiously, waiting for her to transform. She turned redder and redder, until Marinette ran through the crowd, yanking the girl away and into a secluded janitor's closet.

"Listen here, Sabrina. I know who is behind the Ladybug mask and she's not you. I'm one of her friends and helpers. You have to promise me to sneak away from the action so it looks like you are her." Sabrina opened her mouth in shock, but was cut off.

"And no, I can't tell you who she is. Stay here until Ladybug or I get you."

Marinette ran out of the closet and into the girls bathroom where she quickly transformed and got on the scene. "I'm sorry, Chloe!" She cried in her best Sabrina impression. "But I told you now, isn't that okay?"

"NO! I deserved to know!" The akumatized brat shrieked. "Now, you will pay!"

It was not a particularly lengthy battle, but Ladybug managed to get back to Sabrina without too much of an issue.

"Okay Sabrina, get out there, claim you detransformed, and get the crowd away from me." The heroine ordered.

"Marinette was right... wow..."

"Sabrina! Now!"

The nerd quickly ducked out of the closet, with people asking tons of questions, and Sabrina apologizing to Chloe for making her an akuma.

Awhile later, once everyone was gone, Marinette left the closet.

School continued, the teacher having decided to actually do some learning that day, aside from learning about "Ladybug".

After school, Sabrina took her father's key and snuck into the security room, looking through the footage from the camera outside the janitor's closet. At first, nothing. 'Maybe Ladybug has a hidden escape route?' She wondered. After a while, it got boring. ("How long can a person wait?!") but then she saw something. Marinette. Leaving the closet. The girl who knows Ladybug's true identity. Ladybug's "helper". A little red object floating by her as she chatted away and walked back to class.

"Of course..." Sabrina mumbled. She pulled out a flash drive, taking the security footage on that and leaving. The redhead ran out the door, down the streets, and all the way to an alley by Marinette's house. She scaled the side of the building tediously, after all, she is a nerd. She perched on the windowsill beneath Marinette's room and used her phone as an amplifier, making all noise louder so she could hear. It was also recording.

"Tikki, I can't believe this is working! Sabrina thinks I'm helping Ladybug! This will make my life SO much easier!" The familiar voice said happily.

"Marinette, did you say he was talking to a 'Plagg'? One who knew a lot about Miraculouses?" The new voice brought up randomly.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" Marinette questioned.

"Plagg is the name of Chat Noir's kwami…" The high pitched creature spoke.

"NO! I have to go see him!" Sabrina guessed what was coming and turned on the camera.

"TIKKI! Spots on!" A bright flash of light forced Sabrina to look away, leaving her phone to capture Ladybug on video. Once Marinette was gone, Sabrina retrieved her device, checking the footage.

The next day, they were all giving presentations on animals of their choice. "I'd like to do the Ladybug." Sabrina stated, getting smiles from everyone. "I'm actually ready to present now!"

The teacher was taken aback by the girl, and let her plug in the phone and the flashdrive. "My classmates," The red head began. "I have discovered the truth about our VERY dear Ladybug, for whom I have been doing a big favor." She smirked at Marinette, who shifted uncomfortably. "Behold, Ladybug!"

The class listened to Marinette talking to the kwami about Chat Noir and watched her transform. "To top it off," Sabrina stated. "Ladybug and I swapped places in that closet. And who came out, when no one but Ladybug and I entered? MARINETTE." The nerd pulled up the second video, as Alya squealed and Chloe fumed. Everyone else was in shock, especially Adrien, who wouldn't stop staring at her.

"Hello, M'lady." He whispered so only she could hear.

…..

A/N

Hello, My lovely readers! Sorry this one took so long! My life is crazy. I had 3 hours of dance and 3 hours of homework tonight, and then I did this. I'm almost done with Chapter 1 of the "Watching Miraculous" Series! Release Date is TBD!

 **I was enjoying the break. You should dance more often.**

...You wanna smell my feet?

 ***bleurgh***

So put a sock in it! Or should I start with the foot puns? Will you admit de-FEET? Or am I toe-tally on fire?

 **Go to HEEL.**

I'm the pun master! I go SOLE-O!

 **No can do, potato.**

….


	12. Chapter 12: I'm so sorry!

Hey everyone! I am SOOOO sorry! I sprained my ankle on Sunday last week, was doing physical therapy, got a *** load of homework (4-5 hours per NIGHT) so I missed a ton of dance, had final exams (aka RQAs), had awful migraines, went to the eye doctor on Thursday, was diagnosed with 20/200 vision that could lead to double vision if not treated with vision therapy which made it basically impossible to see on my RQAs because it hurt to try to read, so I probably did horribly on them! GRRR! Now I'm sick with the WORST head cold. I just went through 3 boxes of tissues. TODAY. My week could have gone better. When Chat talks about Black Cat luck, I'll tell him to go screw himself and look at my life. I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I will write one overnight tonight and post it tomorrow! I PROMISE! Also, does anyone want me to continue Chapter 11: "Sabrina is Ladybug"? I will, if asked.

 **You should get bad weeks more often. I like the break.**

*Beats kwami into a flying pulp*


	13. Chapter 13: Sabrina is Ladybug! Finale

Hey my lovely readers! I'm so lucky for such sweet and loving fans! Thanks for all of the "Get Well Soon!"s I got from you! And thank you for being so patient for this chapter. I decided to do a part 2 of 'Sabrina is Ladybug' so enjoy!

* * *

"Marinette, YOU'RE Ladybug?!" Alix shrieked. The class was in pandemonium as Marinette buried her ever-reddening face into her hands.

"M'lady?" Adrien tried to whisper again, but was not heard over the mass of panic.

"I-i-i can't believe it!" Kim declared.

"Puh-leese! I can't believe you're so desperate as to get Marinette involved and to try to make us believe you're not her!" Chloe's voice pierced the air, silencing the students. "You just can't handle the fact that Ladybug is using YOU as a coverup! And to think that you want us to believe that stupid Marinette is Ladybug, then you're even dumber than I thought."

"B-but! It's true! Marinette, tell them!" Sabrina cried helplessly.

"I'm sorry, Sabrina. But they figured out the truth. I mean, with Chloe being so smart and all." Marinette said through a forced smile. When those words escaped her lips, everyone turned to stare at her.

"I'm glad you finally came to your senses, Marinette. I _am_ superior, aren't I?" The brat replied snarkily.

"Mari, are you okay?" Alya asked. "I mean, you really aren't Ladybug, are you?"

"Of course not! I know nothing about Ladybug, or at least nothing more than anyone else!" The bluenette giggled nervously. "A-Adrien? Are you okay?"

She was met with silence. He was not moving, staring at her face, taking in every last detail. With every second that went by, his expression got graver and graver.

"Before I was oh-so rudely cut off, I needed to say; Sabrina? I'm appalled you lied. And to ME, of all people. We are not friends."

Everyone was so confused by the series of events that just took place, no one seemed to notice the black butterfly fluttering towards Sabrina. Not until it was too late, that was.

"SABRINA!" Marinette called desperately as she noticed the bug. But, she was too late. The akuma disappeared into her glasses as a purple butterfly outlined her face.

"Insect Repeller, I am Hawkmoth. Someone has lied to you, throwing you under the bus, or should I say bug. But I give you the power to reveal the truth and kill the bug that lied to you. But I require something in exchange. Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. Do you accept my offer?"

"Yes, Hawkmoth." The fatal words escaped her lips as she was covered in dark goo. In the few moments that passed as the redhead transformed, chaos erupted.

"Someone, call Ladybug!"

"Sabrina, er Marinette, er WHOEVER! Transform already!"

"I gotta get this on my blog!"

"Marinette can't transform! She's NOT Ladybug! Besi…"

Everyone froze, transfixed as a villain rose beside them.

"I am Insect Repeller, and I am here to reveal the TRUE Ladybug!" The akuma cackled, flying around the room and out the door, coating it, as well as all other exits, in a thick substance, preventing anyone from going near it.

"Marinette, are you Ladybug?" Adrien deadpanned.

"No." She lied. "Now, let's find a way to escaaa- ohmigodiwastalkingtoadrienwithoutstuttering!" The bluenette cried, slumping to the ground.

"Marinette? Did you mean 'find a way to escape'?" The model asked politely.

"Mmph." She replied solemnly. "Everyone, push against a window, door, or ANYTHING that might get us out of here!" The class ran hurriedly to all blocked exits, pushing desperately.

"Hey! I'm stuck!" Max called.

"Me too!" Juleka added. There was a chorus of "I am too!"s and "Help!"s, and an annoying "I'm glad **I** didn't touch _that_! This manicure cost more than you!" (No hints to who said it)

"Nathanael, let me help you!" Marinette shouted, running over to him. She, Adrien, and Chloe hadn't put their hands on the walls yet, so they were free to move. Adrien felt a twinge of jealousy watching Marinette hug the tomato's waist tightly and pull, in an effort to get him out. Nathanael, on the other hand, looked like he was enjoying himself. But Chloe, being herself, bumped into Marinette forcibly, sending the two into the wall, trapping the bluenette on top of the redhead.

"Chloe! What the heck?!" Adrien shouted. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that his Lady (possibly) was laying on another guy, or that Chloe was bullying her, but he lost it. "You had NO right to treat her like that! How would you feel if I, say, maybe… Did THIS?!" He grabbed Chloe and thrust her face-first into a big blob of the goop, trapping her as well.

"ACK!" Alya screeched, noticing her arms starting to disappear into the goop. "It's like quicksand! We're dead!" The rest of the class broke down in tears or screams, begging for Ladybug or Chat Noir. Marinette looked around at all the people who were depending on her, who needed her.

"Tikki, Spots On." She commanded.

All Nathanael remembered was closing his eyes as a bright pink light came after Marinette said a few words. A feeling of confidence flushed through his body. Happiness, strength, compassion, and courage fled through his system as he just stood there, drowning in goop. Then suddenly, he heard Nino gasp, "Ladybug…?" as the confidence and bright light finished.

It hit him. Marinette, his little blueberry who he loved, was Ladybug, hero of Paris. The only way it could get any better was if Adrien hadn't found out. Then she would be all over _him_ , trying to get him to keep the secret. Then they could get married, have 3 kids, a dog, a cat, and a hamster- 'No, wait, I **hate** hamsters.' Nathanael reminded himself. (Sorry to any BlueTomato shippers. I had to.) Suddenly, he was being ripped from the wall, finding himself face to face with a sympathetic Ladybug.

"Sorry, Nat!" The heroine apologized. "But I've got to save everyone!" She quickly turned away from him and started ripping the students off the walls, one by one. As soon as she finished, Alya ran over and shrieked, "You're Ladybug?!"

"It's true!"

"I can't even!"

"Can I get an interview?"

"How was I dumb enough to idolize you?"

"C-can I marry you?" Nathanael stuttered quietly. The only ones who seemed to hear were Adrien and Marinette, both turning red, but from vastly different reasons.

"M'lady, walk through the door using your yoyo as a propeller-blade. It will destroy it." Adrien called out over the screeching class, causing everyone to turn and look, wondering why Chat Noir's signature nickname came out of Adrien's mouth.

"O-Okay…" Ladybug stuttered, still processing everything that happened. She attacked the goop, going right through the door and setting everyone free. Once almost all of the classmates ran off, except for one, she entered the room and sat next to him.

"I'm glad it's you, M'lady." He chuckled. "Je T'aime."

"J-Je T'aime, Kitty." She replied. "Now, transform and let's kick some akuma goo!"

Fin.

* * *

Hey everyone! Imma be releasing new stories each day this weekend to make up for missing last week's chapter! As it turns out, I broke my big toenail on pointe and it's now infected. I also have to memorize middle english. Yay. The chapters are all ready for tomorrow and Sunday's release though!

 **Next time, we're gonna meet deadlines.**

What happened to "You should have bad weeks more often" Kwami?

…


	14. Chapter 14: Obstacle Course and the D

"An obstacle course?" Marinette asked, taking in the sight of the equipment stretching all the way across the gym. "What's this for?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's supposed to be a big finish to our gymnastics unit?" Alya wondered, walking up to stand next to her friend. She frowned as she glanced over it, brow furrowed. "Wow. That looks… _really_ hard. Marinette, I'm not sure you'll be able to survive this, considering you can't walk up stairs properly."

If Marinette wasn't regularly pulling off acrobatic stunts across rooftops every night, she might have agreed. The course merely looked mildly difficult to the heroine who was used to much worse. Somewhat challenging, but not impossible. Besides, it wasn't as if there was going to be an akuma to fight in the middle of it, either. At least, she sincerely hoped not...

Behind them, there was an aggravated groan as Nino came up to stand beside Alya. Adrien approached the trio a few seconds later, looking unfairly attractive even in a PE uniform. Marinette tried not to stare too obviously. She didn't think she entirely succeeded. "Hey, Marinette!" He said, glancing at the cute, red gym uniform looking much better on her than Alya.

"H-hi, A-adrien… Y-you llookk cutte, I- er, this place is cute, er, I'm cute, well, not as cute as you, ohIgiveup!" Marinette stuttered, burying her face in her hands. Alya walked over and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder, trying to give her more confidence.

"Oh, this looks like it might be fun," Adrien commented as he saw what everyone was looking at. He didn't appear all that worried, probably because he was so fit from fencing, or so they assumed.

" _Fun?!_ " Nino squeaked. "Dude, you think this is gonna be _fun?!_ It's gonna be torture, that's what it is! Have you _SEEN_ what we're doing? Do you see that climbing wall?!"

Adrien laughed at him. "Relax, Nino," he replied. "You'll be fine."

Nino wasn't fine. Neither was anyone else, actually.

The teacher had decided that this would be a race. Two people at a time. The idea was that they finished the obstacle course in less than fifteen minutes. It wasn't _that_ large after all, even if it was insanely complicated.

Nobody managed to do it. Everyone either fell off, went over the time limit, or both. The closest anyone had come was nearly three quarters of the way through, and even that had taken a good twenty minutes.

Finally, there was only one race left: Marinette and Adrien. She had nearly swooned when the teacher announced that they would be competing. However, it was quickly overtaken by near-crippling nervousness. What if she messed up? What if she tripped and fell or, worse, tripped _him_ and fell? What if she lost by way too much? What if, what if, what if?

"You'll be fine!" Tikki assured her, the tiny kwami hidden away but still close enough to make herself heard. "Don't worry; you do stuff like this every night! Just pretend you're in costume and everything's going to go great!"

 _Easier said than done,_ Marinette thought, poised at the starting line. She closed her eyes and regulated her breathing as the teacher counted down, trying to slip into her Ladybug mindset. _I can do this. I fight akuma every other week. I do backflips a hundred feet in the air without a safety net. This is_ nothing _compared to that._

The teacher blew the whistle. Marinette's eyes snapped open. Smirking to herself, she _bolted_.

Adrien really hadn't expected her to be that quick. Marinette? The shy, sweet girl who couldn't say two words to him without stuttering or tripping over herself? No way. He had expected to have to all but finish and go back to carry her through the course.

Except, the moment that whistle had been blown, she'd taken off like a shot. Adrien was momentarily caught flat-footed. She was _fast!_ It took him a moment to catch up, and by that point, they had reached the first obstacle.

Marinette didn't even balk at the wall, instead scrambling up like she was a squirrel or something. Adrien bounded to the top a moment later, unable to help the exhilarated grin that spread across his face. Finally, someone who could keep up with him besides Ladybug!

The pair shared a glance, took a second to survey the course from their vantage point, and then dove into it as one.

All things considered, Marinette and Adrien worked _incredibly_ well, even though they were supposed to be competing. Their every action was eerily synchronized, each mirroring the other's movements like they'd been doing it for years. Marinette had completely switched to Ladybug mode, and Adrien felt like he was Chat Noir flipping jauntily across the rooftops. Adrien, who was taller, darted ahead of Marinette up the hanging rope ladder to the next platform. Marinette, who was more watchful, found the quickest path through a patch of three-dimensional, criss-crossing ropes.

Much to the surprise (as well as the jealousy) of their classmates, the pair were obviously having fun and somehow even making it look easy. They moved with a certain fluidity and grace that could only have come from long hours of practice, both jointly and apart. When had _that_ happened? Since when had Marinette even been capable of so much as a coherent sentence to Adrien's face? Since when had Adrien ever been that open, been that carefree and remarkably at ease? Since when had any of _that_ ever been a thing?

Oblivious to her classmates' thoughts, Marinette couldn't help but let out a breathless laugh as she did a handspring over a series of horizontal bars. As they dashed up a ramp towards a large gap between platforms, Adrien pulled ahead and didn't even pause before doing an aerial across. She mimicked it perfectly, and he laughed even as he leapt across a series of teetering logs. Marinette blew past him when they got platform riddled with holes like swiss cheese, avoiding the overhanging planks of wood with a near-boneless duck and _twist-_

The pair of them got so caught up in it all they didn't even realize when they started bantering, so comfortable as Ladybug and Chat Noir they forgot they weren't actually in costume.

"You're so slow!" Marinette called playfully as Adrien nearly slipped on a massive rolling sphere. She herself was balanced lightly on her toes atop a wall barely three inches across, knees bent and muscles poised for action. "Careful, don't want to hurt yourself, Kitty!"

"Don't worry, I always land on my feet!" Adrien replied, tone cheeky. A second later he landed beside her, crouched on all fours to absorb the impact before rising. Leaping ahead, he tossed back, "You're the one who shouldn't stop, or you're gonna get left behind!"

"Eh?!" Marinette shouted faux-indignantly as they just about danced across a net of ropes, easily finding purchase without either of them even having to think about it. "We'll see about that!"

She leapt up, grabbing a horizontal bar and swinging herself around, then tucking into a flip as she landed lightly on top of a narrow pillar. A second one next to it became Adrien's perch, the teens balancing themselves as easily as if they'd been on solid ground rather than almost ten feet up.

"Wow," Alya whispered, wishing she had her phone so she could film it. "Marinette is _good._ "

"I didn't think Adrien was that acrobatic," Nino commented, eyes wide. "I thought he did fencing, not gymnastics!"

Standing on the sidelines, even the teacher could only gape as they finished in perfect sync.

Twelve minutes flat.

 _Twelve. Minutes. Flat._

"I think that's a new record," the teacher said blankly, staring at her stopwatch like it had suddenly grown wings and was about to fly away. "That's- wow. Nobody's _ever_ been that fast. I don't know if even _I_ could do it that fast!"

Adrien laughed, and so did Marinette, and they didn't even think about it before they turned to each other for a fistbump. "Mission accomplished," they chorused, freezing as the words escaped their lips.

The teens stared at each other in disbelief.

 _Did that just happen?!_

"Good game, M'lady." Adrien said breathlessly. Marinette, on the other hand, could do nothing but stand, mouth agape, as the events were being processed. Unfortunately, Marinette was there and not Ladybug, causing her to trip and fall to her knees, only to be caught and carried away by Adrien.

"Nino! Did you hear _**that**_?!" Alya whisper-shrieked. The reporter had been on sight for so many akuma attacks and instantly recognized the signature phrase.

"What, dudette?" The DJ woke from a daze.

"Nevermind! Just don't go anywhere!" Alya immediately darted after the couple, leaving Nino near a whiny blonde.

"Ugh! Why did MY ADRIEKINS leave with that Maritrash?! I'm CLEARLY the better athlete!" Nino only rolled his eyes. Chloe failed at the first obstacle ("I almost chipped a nail! It was tragic!") and forced Nathanael to carry her the remainder, ruining his score as well.

In the girls' locker rooms:

"Adrien! Get out! You'll get in trouble!" Marinette warned.

"No. I need to talk to you. Is it true? Are you my lady?" The blonde stated soberly, his green eyes boring into hers.

"And you, my chaton?" The unmasked heroine squirmed.

"Je T'aime, Marinette."

"Je T'aime, Chaton." They both were knocked out of their transfixed gaze by a small 'aw!' Followed by a 'Shoot!'

The duo peered around the locker bay, only to find Alya fangirling. "YAY! MARICHAT! LADYNOIR! ADRIENETTE! LADRIEN! Wait wait wait!" Alya paused, pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket. She quickly scribbled the letter D on it and gave it to Adrien.

"Catboy, can you give that to Mari? Thanks." The reporter smirked evilly as she watched the unsuspecting, confused couple.

"A D? Alya, why…?" Marinette questioned.

"Ad-ri-en gave Ma-ri the De-ee!" Alya sang excitedly as the pair turned red.

"Ad-ri-en gave Ma-ri the De-ee!

Ad-ri-en gave Ma-ri the De-ee!

Ad-ri-en gave Ma-ri the De-ee!" Alya continued to sing, until the trio returned to their class, happy and plotting revenge.

 **A/N:**

Hey everyone! The first bit is very similar to another story I was reading and basically was the basis of this.

 **Wow. Repetetive much?**

The last bit is what my friend(basically a real-life Alya) did to my crush and told him to give it to me. He was so confused when she started laughing and I turned red. (O.O) She started singing the same song story Alya did, and we are plotting revenge... Muhehehe...

 **It was so funny. I like Oli.**

Yea okay. Bye, my lovely shipping fans!


	15. Chapter 15: The Shipper

Okay, this one is short and I am sorry, but I will try to release the next one by Thursday! It's mostly done btw! I had this idea and it kinda sucks but it is SO funny, so I wrote this! Onto the story…

 **Hey! I didn't get to complain!**

Oh. No. So totally sorry for you. Okay! Onto the story!

 **(-.-)**

* * *

Bob McMahn worked at a shipping company, and was online reading LadyNoir fanfiction and shipping them so goddamn hard when he got caught and was fired.

"How could they! It's not like I was reading a lemon about them! And besides, who DOESN'T read LadyNoir fanfiction?! It's so unfair!" The poor man sobbed, unaware of the butterfly fluttering towards his tape dispenser (lame, I know).

"Shipper, I am Hawkmoth. I give you the power to package those who have wronged you. But I will need something in exchange…"

"Yes, Hawkmoth…"

* * *

It was just another normal day for Alya. Help with siblings, walk to school, talk to Nino and Adrien, help cover for a very late Marinette, and go through school. But then, an akuma attacked, somehow separating Marinette and Adrien from the duo.

"I am THE SHIPPER! My ships will become a reality!" The posessed person bellowed. He quickly trapped Nino and Alya in a box with a hole big enough for Alya's camera, so she could still record it. Next, he trapped Kim and Alix, then Juleka and Nathanael, Rose and Prince Ali, Mylene and Ivan, Max and Sabrina, and finally glanced over at Chloe who had figured out what he was doing.

"I should be put with MY Adriekins! You can't trap me without Adriekins!" She whined.

"I can and I will…" He replied, trapping her with no one.

"Hey! You didn't ship me with someone!" She complained. "Daddy's gonna hear about this! I am in love with Adrien and he loves me!"

"Chloe, I ship you with yourself, 'cause that's the only person YOU'RE in love with!" Shipper shouted.

"As thrilled as I am that we've finally found someone for Chloe…" A black cat said jauntily. "I've got to take you down."

"Not without Ladybug," The akuma stated pointily.

"What's without me?" Ladybug called, swinging onto the scene.

"LOOKOUT!" Chat shouted as a box was flung at them. "Oops, too late! Let's make this quick. CATACLYSM!" He immediately touched the box, but nothing happened.

"My turn. LUCKY CHARM!" A pair of scissors landed in the heroine's hand. "What do I do with this?" She attempted to cut through the box, but broke the scissors instead, scattering sharp blade bits all over the floor of the box.

"Now what?" Chat asked. "I'm going to transform back in about a minute! What do I do?!"

"Chat, do you have a kwami?"

"Yes, why?"

"When you detransform, I won't look and he can fly out of the peephole, using the blade bits to cut through the tape on the top that we can't get to! I'll run off and recharge while you transform back and hold the Akuma off. Got it?"

"Ye- Close your eyes!" A bright green flash illuminated the room as Ladybug slammed her eyelids shut. "Plagg…" The detransformed hero explained what to do while the kwami whined. He finally did it and Chat changed back.

"All clear, M'lady! Let's go!"

"I should hurry before I detransform!" She called, hopping out of the box. But before she could get any further, her earrings beeped the final dot and she detransformed on the spot. (Get it? Ha ha! **You're not funny.** Go away.)

"Tikki! Couldn't give me any more time, could you?" Marinette complained.

"Well look, he's speechless!" The kwami said, indicating the pale cat.

"Marry… Me…" He managed to get out before fainting.


	16. Chapter 16: Pokemon

Hey everyone! Here's an early update and another really silly chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

"Marinette, are you sure?" Tikki asked her chosen.

"Yes, I'm sure. It was from Master Fu after all. I can't decline his offer." The bluenette replied to the floating bug. "Now, let's try this. Tikki, pajamas on!" After the blinding flash of light which Marinette was so familiar with, she was now Ladybug. But instead of her regular suit, she was wearing Ladybug themed PJs consisting of a sleeveless crop top(much too revealing for her) and booty shorts(she would have to talk to Tikki about outfits later). To complete it, she had her mask, hair in space buns rather than pigtails, and a choker secured safely around her neck which could turn into her yoyo. All she would do is pull on it and it would go from neckwear to battle armor.

"Good to go!" She declared, jumping out the window.

When she arrived at Master Fu's, he was sitting in Jade Turtle pajamas with Chat Noir to his right, in a solid black onesie, with a hood, attached cat ears, and a little black tail on the back. When Chat saw his Lady, he turned bright red, his eyes moving along the lines of her figure very cautiously, as if afraid this was a dream. After she pinched him to wake the boy from his drooling gaze, he decided it wasn't a dream.

"So, what should we watch? I've got Pokémon!" Master Fu declared happily.

"Mm... Sure. Chat?"

"Whatever the lady picks is good. I doth noth protesteth to m'lady."

"Chat!" She whined, rolling her eyes and swatting him on the arm.

Master Fu began Pokémon. Into the movie, Team Rocket came out in some really awful bearded disguises, and Chat couldn't help but comment.

"What the heck?! How can Ash not recognise them?! He's so oblivious!"

"I know right! It's not like he doesn't see them EVERY DAY." Ladybug added. "They even have the same hair! What is he? Blind?!"

"I always forget how stupid and inaccurate these movies can be sometimes..."

"Me too."

Master Fu was sitting there, looking like he was going to slap the two as their commentary continued. He looked madder and madder until he finally shouted, "Adrien is Chat! Marinette is Ladybug!"

The two went pale, died, and went to heaven where they had three kids, a dog, and a hamster! Master Fu realised what he did and stated glumly, "Great. Now I have to pick new weilders!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! I'm sick and writing this!


	17. Chapter 17: Mercy

Hey everyone! I've been insanely busy because I'm also starting ANOTHER new story. Crazy, right?

I promise I'm not abandoning my oneshots, or never posting the "Watching Miraculous" Series, I just had this idea and I had to get it out of my system. It's called "Mercy: A MariChat Story" and I've only begun. 2,000+ words on the first chapter, which, BTW is ALREADY OUT! It would make me SO happy if you would go and read it. I hope you like it! I was also on a retreat without internet, cellular, or anything all weekend, so I couldn't write.

Sorry, my lovely shippers! Next week, I promise!

Thank you for your patience!


	18. Chapter 18: GAH!

I know you're all probably going to kill me after I post this, but I'm sorry! I'm putting this story on hiatus for a few weeks, maybe a month for a few reasons.

One: I'm running out of inspiration for this without copying off of others, which I REALLY don't want to do. That's just rude. So, if you have any ideas, please comment them and I will get back to you ASAP.

Two: Rehearsal for the spring performances has started. AKA now 20 hours of dance a week, instead of 15. Bleh.

Three: I'm falling behind in school and starting to get B's. If you didn't already know, I'm OCD about straight A's. I've always gotten them and I don't plan on stopping now.

Four: Mercy. Between the two, it seems like I can only maintain updating/writing one at a time, and I've got so many ideas/directions for Mercy, I'm so excited for you to see where it goes when I finally get into some of the deep junk! Wow, so supportive. But yes, I consider the majority of my writing junk.

Five: I'm EXHAUSTED. I've got even more exams now, even though finals passed, and I'm like WTF. I am in 9th-11th grade classes in all but science, tho... Don't understand crap. But yeah. I get 4-5 hours of sleep now. [*cries*]

AND IF I DIDN'T MENTION, I'M IN 7TH GRADE. So, for those of you giving me crap about how I'm not writing enough, this is my life. I'm 13. So shut it and be glad. I have no life outside of school, dance, and this. I had to give up watching TV, Youtube, and even reading other Fanfics just to complete my homework, not including writing. So I am on my last nerve with people complaining about me not updating enough. Everyone else, big thank you for being supportive!

I am **really** sorry about doing this, but I hope you understand. Love ya!

\- Allie

PS, I just realized how bipolar that sounded, but I'm too lazy to rewrite it. I'm sorry if you took offense, it wasn't meant to be, I just had to rant a bit a lot at the end. Love ya, though!


	19. Chapter 19: Marilocks

Hey everyone! So, for a school assignment, I had to rewrite goldilocks from a different perspective and decided I would convert my story into a Miraculous theme, since I wrote the story from the POV of a cat. Hope you enjoy!

I woke up early one morning to the sound of Baby Bear hitting a spoon against the can of cat food. "Chaton!" He called cheerily as I hopped out of his chair, stretching sleepily. I slinked over to him as he began to put my food on a little plate and placed it on the floor next to my water bowl. I sniffed it and cautiously bit into it, but immediately stopped eating. Liver. Out of all the flavors, he gave me liver! Yuck! He had already gone off to help Mama Bear prepare breakfast, so I couldn't glare at him without having to do unnecessary exercise. Instead, I decided to go take a nap under the window, in my favorite patch of sun.

After a while, I began purring loudly and contentedly. "Purrr… Purrr urrrr…" I mumbled happily. A sweet giggle startled me, waking me from my sleep. I turned to look at the source of the sound, discovering a pretty girl with bluebelle eyes and jet black hair pulled into pigtails standing behind me.

"Hey Kitty!" She called perkily. "I'm sorry to intrude, but do you know if your owners have a map? I got lost on my way to the bakery. My name's Marilocks, by the way." I already knew I didn't like her. No one is that exuberant after getting lost!

"Mrow!" I meowed indignantly, trotting over to the breakfast table and rubbing against the leg. "Marilocks" followed me over and spotted the porridge on the table, dipping her pinky into the smallest bowl and taking a little taste.

"Oh! This is so bland!" She exclaimed and hastily ran into the kitchen. She immediately began preparing fresh porridge for my owners and I watched, bored of the girl already. "Okay, so the big bowl is hot, the middle bowl is cold, and the little bowl is just right…" The bluenette reminded herself. She made three different bowls of porridge and used their three chairs to hold the ingredients while she worked. She eventually sat down in Baby Bear's chair and began to stir his bowl of porridge, the last one left, as the chair collapsed under her.

"Oh fiddlesticks!" She cursed. For those of you looking at me like I did something, I didn't! All I did was brush against a leg of the chair while she was sitting in it, and it happened to collapse. I did nothing! She put the finished porridge down on the table and went to get some glue for the chair. Marilocks hurriedly put it back together as I watched, amused. After she finished reassembling the chair, the girl went upstairs, I'm assuming to look for a map. Since she was gone, I hopped up onto the table and ate the smallest bowl of porridge because I was hungry for both food and revenge on Baby Bear for feeding me liver-flavored cat food. Once I finished, I climbed onto the newly repaired chair for a nap, but it crumbled under me. Apparently, the glue hadn't had enough time to dry, getting on my fur. A cloud was blocking the sun then and the chair was broken, so I decided to sleep on Baby Bear's bed instead.

"There, much better!" I heard a newly-familiar voice declare as I trotted up the stairs. All the beds had been straightened to the point of seamlessness. "I'm just… So tired…" She yawned, leaning against Baby Bear's bed. She blinked sleepily, subconsciously sitting onto the little bed, quickly falling asleep. While she did that, I proceeded to mess up the covers on the bigger beds, to make it look like she had messed them up too. I hid at the familiar sound of the front door.

"Someone's been sitting in my chair!" Papa bellowed. The other two chorused similar answers and looked around, finally coming upstairs. Pigtails was scared enough to see the angry bears that when she woke up, she ran away and never came back. Good riddance!


End file.
